Kane Quas Tyrelen
Kane Tyrelen was Commanding officer of the New Haven regiment untill the regiments collasp due to leadership issues. He started out as a young squire and through his many years of squireship, made his way to the title of knight, where his valor and skill quickly advanced him to the Position of Knight Marshall a champion of the order. He was quickly placed under the command of Sir Elysian, whom later became Commander of the white knights, after the unfortunate suicide of Sir Elysian, Kane Quas Tyrelen took up the position he was being groomed for as Commanding officer of the new Haven Regiment. Appearance Physical Features and Notable Facial Features: Kane stands at the height of 6'4, with a well trained body that he continues to develop and maintain with precision and care, He does have a large muscules as he trained much of his life to be in such a condition. His hand and feet are rather large to accent his larger frame, and he remains clean shaven.Kane have a well defined and squared jaw line and chin, that rise into high cheek bones. His earthy, stark brown gaze seems to accent his Fiery red hair, that he keeps rather short usually decorated with a black headband, along with a ruddy alabastar skin tone common to those with red hair. Kane can be seen in one of two uniforms, one either his usual White knight armour, which consists of the normal White armour and a headband replacing where the helmet would go, though in times of war the helment is usually present, or he might be seen in his apperently more comfortable armour, crafted for him by the Icyene Scion, they consist of an Intricatly crafted palaudron, made from the rare metals found atop abandoned avaiantese citadels, symbols of armadyl and saradomin decorte its exterior and the metal armour seems lighter then it appears. The palaudron would taper down slowly into the chain tassets made of the same metals and craftmenship, they too would be decorated with symols of saradomand armadyl, though more lightly. {C}Resting at his right hip would sit Kane's trusty Throwing axe, which he is capable of aiming rather well when required, though it is also a capable meele weapon, at his left hip rest his sheath which holds the required sword of a white knight, trusty and well made it is a staple of his combat. Sitting rather duefully upon Kanes back would be his white and black cloak, along with a Light Throwing javelin, that can also double as a spear when required, and the round buckler shield with its enchanted sapphire resting in the heart of the star, a gift from his assinged knight upon he himself gaining knight hood. If one were rather perceptive in eximaining somone they might notice white gauntlets that rest over His knuckles continued within would be razor sharp blades that when kane wills can errupt from hidden slots and become a last ditch weapon of hand to hand. Personaility Kane is a simple man, all of his life he has had one goal, to be a the best knight he can be. To most Kane comes off as a rather demanding, hateful person whom demands respect though whether he gets it or not is for you to deicide, if one were able to break past the barriers that he has errected in need for becoming a leading knight, they would find a slightly bashful, caring man whom wishes to have nothing more then a family, a simple life as a knight and one whom always expects 110% of themselves. Kanes goals for the future are few, hes already gained more then he ever hoped to, he seeks only to have a family now, a life with Lysia hopefully. History Kane was born sometime during the winter twenty-six years ago, in a warm and cozy bungalow somewhere in Seers Village to two Winged guardian's. Kane grew up in a suprisingly normal home, though to many of the villages about doubted this, seeing as his mother worked along with taking care of his little sister that came along a few years after him. While his parents were not always able to be around, kane was a rather responsible child even at a young age, and was usually seen causing trouble about the village with his friends. Much of Kane's young life was filled with thoughts of following in his parents footsteps and becoming a Winged Guardian, fighting various evil monsters and saving towns and villages in the Name of the Lord of the Sky's. At the age of eleven Kane was Infored he was going on a trip, to the holy city of Falador, a stop on the way of his fathers assigned Missions. The trip was quite safe and un-interesting though for a young boy who's never left the sanctity of his village it was the adventure of a life time, once they reached the city, they made an almost immediat stop at the castle, where they were greeted by a burly aged knight with a flowing grey beard, just inside the courtyard. It was then that kane's father turned to him, a slightly sad look on his face, as bent down all clad in his Armour. Kane was told he would be staying in the city, to become a squire for the white knights. With Tears in his eyes, the young eleven year old would turn to face the old knight, making his best to look as buff and persentable as he could, though at the time Kane had yet to hit his growth spurt and as such was rather scrawny at the time something he would be teased about for quite some time by the other squires, The old knight beckoned him onwards, showing him where he might place his bags, and informing him of his squire tests he'd be taking soon as well as where the food rooms were. Kane kept contact with his family for the first year, his mother especially seemingly worried about him, his first question was why? Why did he have to be a white knight, why couldn't he be a Winged Guardian? His parents only answer was that they wished greater fame and fortune upon their son then the meager life of a winged paladin, whether this excuse were true or not Kane never knew only that he would let his parents down. Kane rather small at the time, took a few months as a currier though being Kane he was rather eager to move onto squireship, though being so small at the time, he had much trouble getting in, though he did. This continued on for quite some time as one would expect for a newly appointed knight, slowly Kane's Name began to spread within the order, nothing big or fancy, but he became known for his successful Missions and as one would expect was given more important and challenging missions along with snagging a few ranks through the years. Maybe it was luck, maybe they took pity on the boy, either way, Kane made his way to squireship still being eleven, and only continued to get better and better. Kane's assigned knight was not the kindest of men and while he was a great and valient knight the Kane couldn't help but look up to, almost as a father figure as years past, Kane was subjected to a bit of predujice, due to his faith of armadyl, which his commanding knight called "The old Faith", one that should be forgotten for the better and more holy god, Saradomin. Kanes training was Intense and long, He went everywhere with his Knight, including various mission as well as being present during the siege of falador, which he still has a few emotional scars from though he rarely mentions such times as they were his first memories of real true human versus human fighting and blood shed. Kane's Growth Spurt did finally kick in around the age of thirteen, it was soon after that he began to out shine many of the other squires as his body began to grow taller and more squared untill around the age of sixteen he stood at a slit** lanky but still rather buff 6'3, as he neared the middle of his sevententh year it had become more then clear that Kane was cut out to be a knight as as such was soon put under the cerimony to become a full knight. The night after being knighted is a bit of a blur to Kane, having the first time ever for him trying such alcohalic beverages such as ale and whiskey, which through the years he has grown rather accustom to. What he can recall is a rather roudy bunch of his friends a few of whom had also become knights that day, went out to the local pub, and thats where things become a bit fuzzy, the next morning Kane would wake up with a chicken resting rather sleepily upon his head in a back alley way. This was only one of two days Kane has ever been late for any such thing considering the white knights and after a brief scolding by his once assigned knight, a hearty chuckle was sent around the two, though Kane of course having a terrible hangover was less then in a joyous mood. The knight gave him one last thing a parting gift as Kane would now have his own missions and assignments to go on, this gift was a round shield of falador, white in color with a light blue star to represent saradomin, and...something a bit out of the ordinairy, a rather large sapphire encrusted in the heart of the star, with a strange enchantment crafted by one of the wizards to the south hiding in their tower. Apperently as the senior knight explained it could deflect fire magic, keeping it form heating up the shield and even if used correctly hurl it back at ones foe. So kane had done it, he was now a white knight, on his own there to protect and serve the lands of Asgarnia. Life was rather monotonous for the young knight of Seventeen a rare and great achievement for any young man. Of course being a fresh knight much of his first of assignments were rather tedious and not so /grand/ as slaying dragons or saving fair princess(Of course..lol). They usually consist with dealing with a rouge animal wondering to close to the city or a dealing with bands of goblins or hobgoblins. At some point Kane's aptitude caught the eye of a certain white knight known as Sir Tiberious Elysian. He took Kane under his wing and began to groom him for his one day position as commander of the 69th regiment. At some point during all of this Tiberious was approached by a man named Arn Helious whom promised Tiberous a floating castle for his regiment. As well as the promise to bring the will of the white knights down with much less of the red tape surrounding many of the other regiments. Around the same time a budding relationship had slowly been forming between Sir Elysian's daughter and Sir Kane Tyrelen. Their strange occurance of friendship slowly flowered into a relationship much deeper then that. Their private bliss was, for the most part hidden. Atleast to Lysia's Father and Arn Helious the Priest of New Haven, Alas it did not stay this way. After a knight filled with to much booze, the two made their way in their drunken stupor to their "secret" place where after a bit of skinny dipping and drunken fun. Fell asleep, unfortunatly Lysia woke up during the night and threw up all over Kane which caused him to throw off his shirt. Once they returned to sleep Kane happened to roll ontop of Lysia. The next Day happened to be an important meeting for the Regiment and the Marshal not showing up was more then a concern. With a simple control Arn teleported himself to the position of Kane's Comorb. Arn being a zeal of Saradomin was horrified with what he saw, having brought the whole of the regiment with him for whatever reason. Kane was lying atop Lysia on the beach, shirtless and that wasn't the only terribly in-appropriate thing to occure. His...Manhood Happened to be a tad Perky that morning and as he rose up, greeted the whole of His regiment. In his hung-over stupor Kane's massive bulk was little match for the knights who restrained him at the orders of Arn Helios. Arn had at this point turned into a rage, thinking the two had had relations outside of marriage. He Took Lysia, with the other knights having to force Kane to ground calling out for his lover as she were whisked away to be shown to her father. Kane was soon after allowed to go free, still appearing in his barechested and haphazard appearance. He would dash into the inner sanctum of the New Haven Citadel, his only thought on how Lysia were doing. Only to be greeted by even more members of his regiment which he bereated with questions demanding to see Lysia and her father. Eventually he was allowed to see Lysia, shattered and broken. He had little time with her before being called into the fire lit room to speak to his superior and the father of his would-be wife, Sir Tiberious Elysian. It's safe to say things did not end well, reports from outside would say there to be shouting by the end of the convertation. Kane would soon after burst out, his face a chisled, hardened visage of sadness and anger. The loyalty and faith he once held above all else for his commander shattered into a million peices as Love and his job started a tug-of-war within this once simple Knight's heart. It was not day later that the body of Sir Tiberious was to be found, dead. He had written a death note relinquishing Lysia as his daughter before killing himself by poison. Lysia's heart was shattered, this only furthered Kane's growing hatred of his beloved Commander. For the day before during the two's meeting where Tiberous demanded Kane punish Lysia as he saw fit, on Kane's leaving Tiberous left him with the words "I expect you to fail." After Tiberious's Burial Kane was offered the position of Tiberious's. Kane was not prepared for such a position but his loyalty to the white order was far stronger then his worry of being able to handle such a position. Soon after Arn Helious went missing, his position as head of the Temple Knight's stationed with the New Haven Regiment being taken up by Vinnie Hanson. This man grew close to Kane in his tumultous position as Commander of the New Haven regiment. As is the story of Kane's life upon meeting Lysia things didn't stay slightly normal for long, the death of a fellow commander proceeded the kidnapping of Kane's now Girl friend, Lysia Elysian. This released a chain of events leading to quest which evetually brought Kane to the rocky Lands of the Daemonhiem. There he met the perpetrator, a blind man from the eastern lands. The man demanded that if Kane wished to see Lysia alive he give himself to the man to be killed for honor or some such thing. The man told Kane if he wished to find Lysia and give himself up to head into the depths of deamonhiem and search for an exit to a mysterious island where he were keeping Lysia. Kane's burning love for Lysia gave him little choice in the matter and the knight who had come with him soon abandoned him, the rest he ordered to return. Expecting full well to never be seen again. Leaving his armour and belongings behind Kane wrote what he assumed his last journal entry and plunged into the of deamonhiem. After a long and arduous journey he located said exit and made his way to the island where Lysia layed, half-dead and freezing cold. Kane promptly helped her up and took her back with him into deamonhiem. The eastern man was no where to be found and they both made their way through the dungeons with little problems, thank the gods. After this little else happened, Kane's position and mental stated began to deteriorate and this eventually ended with Kane Taking Lysia and a little girl by the name of Lan on a boat headed for catherbay. CYBERING During the reception of Kane and Lysia's wedding, an lover of Kane's approached him. Apparently having been invited or choosing to come for whatever reason she asked to speak with Kane in a more private setting. There she explained to him the situation of Varrock and much of her Plan. After that she offered him a job offer as the lead knight for the Varrockian knights, in the city she planned to take over. Kane was more then apprehensive, but the promise of the pay, education and housing more then persuaded the ex-commander into coming out of retirement. Kane is now preparing his budding family in Hemester awaiting the call from Meshele(Sp)to move his family from their country home and into the high society of Varrock. Other Journal Entry # 207 *A small leather bound book would sit nestled under a pile of neatly arranged and polished white armour, which appears to be resting on the cold surface of an ancient structures of daemonheim, just near the entrance into the hellish dungeons of daemonheim, the chilling wind about the area seems to add a layer of frost to all things within the place and the book would be no exception, its simple brown leather exterior covered in a lite layer of frost.* -As you open it, you'd find dozens and dozens of pages all covered in its blocky hand written script, you would quickly make your way to the last entry, somewhere in the middle of the book as if almost willed to.- Journal Entry 207 The air is so cold about here...I've already wasted so much time, I write this quickly as I am going to have to leave it and I fear they may be my last words. If you reading this, Please Remember me, I am Commander Kane Tyrelen, of the White knights... To whom it may concern, as I writing this passage I fear it may be my last, I am writing in increments, as I remove my armour, apparently the Masked man was telling the truth, for as I walked towards the entrance to this cave, I was informed I would be allowed to carry little more then the clothes on my back.... Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if my parents hadn't sent me to the White Castle...if I have become a Winged guardian like them, would it have been different for me? Would I have met a nice woman, settled down, had kids, a life, a family?... I am sitting here, resting as I contemplate what feels almost like the void, the piercing darkness of this tunnel seems to almost be tainted with something, I can't explain it, maybe its just me...maybe I'm having second thoughts... Lysia...her soft voice seems to echo in my head, I know I should stop thinking about her, but I cannot, Our time has been so short, I never wanted this, any of it! I simply wanted a normal life, children, a wife that I loved, maybe die in a great final battle with a dragon, or at least in the bed I payed for, that I broke my back serving the order for.... I look back at life just a few months ago...it was so different, back when I was a simple Marshall dead set on following every order my Faithful Commander Barked out, when I still had hopes of find that right girl, having that life, I never sought fame, bah! What is fame...nothing...I am a knight that is it, I seek to do my job to the best of my abilities, nothing more, nothing less....to serve my god, and maybe just do enough good to make it on in the next life. I suppose maybe that's how life is...the masked mans words still ring in my ears..., They won't stop...Destiny! Destiny!...is there such a thing? Are all my moves already planned out, am I simply a pawn for the gods to play games with?... Lysia...and yet her as I near the brink of insanity as I stare into the murky abyss known as Daemonhiem, her Name rings out above all the words, all the worry, and the chaos, her name reminds me of my purpose, why I'm here, what I'm doing this for.... This is all for you... * *In rather well made Calligraphy, the final words would be signed.* Commander Kane Quas Tyrelen, Commander of the New Haven White Knights.. Trivia. -Chances are he hates you. -He hates almost all animals besides the kitten known as Cistya. -He's very much obessed with his physical appearance, causing him to spend hours focusing upon improving his body. -He's a perfectionist. -He did not see his parents for 18 years. -In his early days a young knight he worked as a dancing White Knght at the party rooms to help pay for his needs. - Recently their first child, Steele Vincent Tyrelen was born. Category:Characters Category:Knight